


Wish Granted

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Character is Karin's mom, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Hisa has no idea who answered her prayer for family,....she also has no idea what she's signed up for.





	Wish Granted

Wish Granted

It takes Hisa five minutes to realize the man who kidnapped her is absolutely nuts.

But it only took her five _seconds_ to realize he was an Uzumaki so she figures it goes with the territory.

Getting slung over his shoulder wasn’t so bad, but traveling there while the man jumped through the trees toward a nearby camp was a little uncomfortable.

All thought of that however fled from her mind when they enter camp and he drops her right into another woman’s lap.

“Here, you can keep this one.” the man says and suddenly Hisa is being hugged within an inch of her life.

It takes three minutes, four escape attempts, and a wop to the head, but Hisa finally manages to sit on the log next to the clingy woman and start introductions.

It turns out Kushina is traveling with her brothers (“Not your Brother!”) and her husband’s genin team. She doesn’t learn much more than that before the two of them go off on a tangent about Uzushio.

They talk well into the night about old memory’s and things they miss, like the food, the people, and the sound of the ocean.

Somewhere along the way they end up on a tangent about future children.

“If I have a little girl I’d like to name her Karin. I don’t know what I’d name a boy.”

“I always thought of Menma for a boy or maybe Naruto.”

“Aren’t both of those Ramen condiments?”

“Yep.”

Well, to each there own.

Hisa looks around the field she’s in, still with it tall grass and endless green, and suddenly the hate she felt for it all isn’t so bad.

The fact that her home is gone still hurts, still feels like she’s being ripped open inside, but she’s not alone. She’s not alone, and that makes all the difference in the world.

Hisa sends a heartfelt ‘thank you’ to whoever answered her prayer, and then does it twice more for good measure.

A loud sneeze from the red head, Kurama, draws her attention to the brothers who are still a ways from camp. The two of them leaning shoulder to shoulder as they stare into the star filled night sky.

She wonders what their story is, wonders if she’ll ever hear it. But for now she pulls her bedroll over to Kushina’s and settles down to sleep, her last thought is she’s glad they had one another because no one should ever be alone.

…..

The next morning the camp is a buzz with excitement as Kushina practically drags her out of her bedroll and tells her,

“Pack quickly, if we’re lucky they only got an hour head start, if not it’ll take us _weeks_ to catch up to them!” when no further explanation is forthcoming Hisa looks to the kids for answers.

“Oh yeah Kurama-sensei likes to rush off without us sometimes, don’t worry Shukaku-sensei will have left a trail for us to follow.” Obito answers her, and that as they say is that.

So for the next three weeks they chase after the brothers, going from grassy land to humid weather.

Along the way, they run into a large group of bandits and Hisa has a brief moment where shes worried about the genin. But it turns out all three are chunin and their teamwork is spectacular.

The poor bandits didn’t stand a chance.

As the time goes on she takes Kushina aside to ask about their food and to warn her it looks like their headed to Kiri. Then Kushina shows her the storage scroll that contains about a years’ worth of all things edible (at least half of which looks to be ramen), and tells her,

“Oh don’t worry about that. We’ve already tackled Kumo and Kurama-nii and Shukaku-nii took care of Iwa by themselves.”

She doesn’t get a chance to ask for clarification and honestly, after they arrive in Kiri she’s not sure how one could clarify something like this.

Hisa looks across what seems to be a battle field at the little blonde toddler giving out orders to the Anbu and has to pinch herself just to make sure she’s not dreaming. Then reinforcements arrive and all Hisa can focus on is that whenever anyone starts talking they have bubbles coming out of their mouths.

She looks to the brothers who are cackling like mad men, and watches in stunned disbelief as Kushina and the kids go to join them.

Hisa wonders what exactly she’s gotten herself into.

And then she looks at Kushina’s golden chains and watches the wild seals bloom between Kurama and Shukaku and decides she doesn’t care.

These people are hers now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay guys.  
> The next part might take a while too Sorry about that.
> 
> But THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT, and don't worry Karin will still be in the story she'll just have a different father (but it never mentions her father anyway)  
> Originally this part was gonna be what Kurama and Shukaku got up to in Kiri but then Hisa hijacked it so here we are. And for those of you wondering, yes the toddler is Yagura. Why is he a toddler? You'll find out soon :P


End file.
